Best Friends Forever
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: What is better than an orgy to celebrate the end of your world tour?


"Hey, hey, Miku-nee chan...you know what we should do to celebrate our last day after this tour?"

"What?"

"We should have...a really hot lesbian orgy to seal the lock on our ever-lasting friendship!"

"...Eh?"

Miku crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she laid upon the king-sized bed, completely nude. 'How the hell did I let Luka-chan talk me into this...?' she wondered, gulping loudly. Haku, Luka, Meiko and Gumi were all standing around the edges of bed, their naked bodies in full view, Luka had already made it clear to Kaito, Gakupo, Len and Rin that no men and kids are allowed. Haku was grinning from ear to ear, Meiko and Gumi looked equally uncomfortable, and Luka's faint smile hid the true excitement that was swelling up within her chest. The heat in the tiny room rose to a fevered pitch, and for some reason, Miku felt a strange tingling down in her crotch area.

"...Are you ready, Miku-nee chan?" Luka asked loudly, as if the turquoise-haired girl android was about to enter a boxing match instead of about to participate in an orgy between five girls, gulping again, Miku nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Y-Yes...let's just get this over with...please..."

"As you wish...onee chan..."

Smirking, Luka leaped onto the bed, soon followed by Gumi, Meiko then Haku. Miku let out a shriek of surprise as Luka buried her face into the girl's pussy, while Gumi and Meiko bit down on her nipples. Lastly, Haku crawled up onto Miku's stomach, and she began kissing her lovingly on the mouth over and over again. Gumi used her free hand to feel around inside Haku's vagina. Saliva trickled down Miku's chin as Haku broke off to get a breath of air before diving back in. It felt like the entire room had burst into flames; Miku had never felt so hot in her entire life. Meiko ran her tongue around and around Miku's erect nipple, hungrily slurping up whatever drops of milk she could force out.

Luka's tongue ran deeper and deeper along the inner walls of Miku's vaginal canal. Miku arched her head back and groaned loudly with exasperated suspense. She was actually beginning to enjoy this a whole lot. She had never once considered actually sleeping with a man before, much less four other girls...yet she found this to be exhilarating. Maybe Luka's idea hadn't been so bad, after all. For a moment, Miku wished that Hiyama-sensei, Kaito, Gakupo or Len could come in and join them, but she instantly realized that might be a bit too much.

"Ahh...ahh...I...I love you, Miku-chan...I've loved you for so long..." Haku purred as she led a trail of kisses up and down Miku's neck. Whether she really meant it or was saying due to the heat of passion was unknown. Gumi's fingers pulled out of Haku's vagina and it was now drenched in her cum. The green haired android then brushed that hand against Miku's lips, as if trying to force the cum into her mouth. White, sticky fluid spewed out of the tips of Miku's nipples and it poured right down Gumi's and Meiko's throats. It tasted just like milk, much to Gumi's surprise.

Suddenly, at the height of excitement, Miku let out a loud cry, and Luka cursed under her breath. Raising her head from Miku's crotch, the pink-haired girl's face and hair were now drenched in cum. A few moments later, she was once again eating Miku out with passionate energy. It was like a fountain of the white liquid was spraying its delicious contents down upon the five girls...

By the time it was all over, the five girls had never felt so completely wiped out in their entire lives. They all shared a soft, gentle kiss on the lips with each other before they collapsed backwards, totally worn out. Haku slipped of the edge of the bed and laid on the floor with her legs spread wide open. Meiko fell off the bed and rested on Haku's breast, Gumi slept in a similar position on Haku, while Miku and Luka were cuddling in their sleep on the bed. The bed sheets were drenched to the core in cum, saliva and sweat.

"Heh...now we'll be friends forever..." Luka muttered lazily, smiling. She let out a tiny yawn before she curled up into fetal position and drifted off into a much-needed slumber...


End file.
